Memorias de dos islas
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Islandia e Inglaterra. Dos islas y dos formas distintas de vida, una es asolada por la guerra y la otra por la lejanía. Aún siendo tan distintas, tienen lazos que las hacen parecidas. Conjunto de drabbles. 10
1. El rey caprichoso

**Disclatimer:** **Vinland Saga**, personajes, nombres y demás, propiedad de su ator **Makoto Yukimura**.

**-Memorias de dos islas**-

**1.** El rey caprichoso

La leyenda que conocía desde niño decía que el Gran Rey era justo y valiente, la desgastada voz de su madre le llenó la cabeza de historias legendarias de caballeros y tierras de encanto. El verdadero rey se reconocía de entre todos los comunes que estaban llenos de vicios y defectos, pero él carecía de todos ellos y, aún así, tenía la capacidad de ver a través de toda clase de engaño y sacar lo mejor de la situación, para bien de todos.

Sí, ése era un verdadero Rey.

Askeladd permanecía de pie al lado del decapitado cuerpo del viejo rey Sweinn, mirando con reto a los soldados furiosos que blandían sus espadas esperando por el momento ideal para vengar a su monarca caído.

Para casi cualquiera que lo viera, lo único que Askeladd tenía de rey era el nombre 'Lucius Artorius Castus' pero bajo la apariencia de ese mercenario yacía una persona en verdad brillante e imparcial, quizá por eso había conseguido tanto en toda su vida… ganarse la confianza del príncipe Canute aún después de haber sido él quien quiso secuestrarlo en primer lugar. Eso sí era digno de admirarse.

La espada de Askeladd se agitó a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, los cuerpos se apilaban sobre el del Rey Sweinn sin que él recibiera ninguna herida grave. Salvo Canute, nadie más concebía tanta locura, y Askeladd no se molestó en explicarse en ningún momento.

Cuando vio por fin a Thorfinn, se dio cuenta que su acto debía terminar ya. El muchacho exigía el combate que le había sido negado por tantos años, el derecho que se había ganado de matarlo, pero Askeladd se lo negó de nuevo. Haciendo la cosa más justa que podía hacer, dejó que Canute diera el primer paso para recorrer el camino que le llevaba a la corona y al trono danés: herirlo de muerte y ser reconocido como el vengador de la muerte de su padre.

Para Thorfinn tenía un regalo aún mejor, liberarlo de ese tonto juramento de muerte. Aunque sintió algo apenas cercano al arrepentimiento cuando el chico lo vio ser atravesado por la espada de Canute. Askeladd se sintió satisfecho, su vida había sido satisfactoria y estaba bien terminarla así.

Definitivamente no era un Rey, sus propiedades eran risibles, su ejército estaba mermado, su bondad era casi desconocida; pero la justicia, la sabiduría y su firmeza eran famosas; quizá no era un Rey de ensueño como Artorius, pero tampoco déspota y rastrero como Sweinn, sin embargo, pudo haber llegado a ser un buen monarca y como tal, también tenía sus caprichos.

Morir como él quería morir fue la última de sus egoístas ambiciones, dejando a Canute sin el mejor apoyo, y arrancándole a Thorfinn su razón de vida.

Askeladd mató a Sweinn, Canute mató a Askeladd, un rey sólo mata a otro rey. Al final, no fue como el rey justo de su nombre, pero fue mejor que aquél que mató.

Viñetas-one shot's-drabbles-algo de esta serie que llevó ya algunos meses leyendo, es sensacional y me sorprende no encontrar tantos seguidores, quizá no haya ni quien lea esto pero hay muchos momentos en la serie que hay cuestiones interesantes, y creo que merecía cuando menos pequeñas historias.

Si acaso alguien lee esto, mil gracias por la lectura.

Nos leemos!


	2. Como conquistar a la hija de un troll

2. Como conquistar a la hija de un troll

Ylfa no era como cualquier otra chica, eso se lo habían dicho a morir, y claro que él lo sabía muy bien. Ari sabía que ella no tenía mucha de la gracia ni docilidad como algunas chicas que vivían cerca de él, de hecho parecía más un animalito salvaje que alguna hada que viviera en los bosques.

Aún así, Ari estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ylfa… al igual que casi todo hombre joven de la pequeña aldea donde Ari e Ylfa vivían. Lo que complicaba doblemente la labor para el muchacho: había mucha competencia, e Ylfa parecía estar más ciega que un tronco; porque ninguno de los obsequios que le había hecho parecía conseguir alguna clase de reacción favorable.

Curiosas tallas en madera, bellos tejidos, suculentos manjares, exóticas flores, hasta una escultura de tamaño real de Ylfa tallada por semanas por la mano de Ari, nada conmovía a la hija del guerrero Thors. Quizá era cierto que mejor optara por una chica más sencilla y que la hiciera feliz, quizá así debía ser… pero Ari se había empecinado en que no se rendiría hasta ganar el corazón de la chica.

El problema era que ya no sabía que hacer.

'Deja de buscar y encontrarás' decía su madre, pero Ari no dejaba de pensar que eso era lo más tonto, ¿cómo se iba a encontrar algo que no se busca? Y seguía de necio haciendo los regalos más inútiles y consiguiendo sólo que Ylfa empezara a hartarse de él.

Pero las palabras de la madre probaron ser más ciertas de lo que él hubiera esperado.

Una tarde cuando ayudaba a su padre al mantenimiento de las herramientas de la casa, recordó los mellados cuchillos con los que Ylfa y su madre tenían que trabajar; sin pensar mucho en la conquista de ella, fue a su casa a ofrecerse a afilarlos. Helga se los dio muy agradecida, y cuando Ari los devolvía, Ylfa lo esperaba para invitarlo a comer. El chico se sentía en las nubes y disfrutó la comida como si hubiese sido hecha por el mismísimo dios.

Con el paso de los días, él se ofreció a otras labores, reparaciones a la casa y ayuda en tareas pesadas, desde que el padre de familia había muerto no había una mano más fuerte que las apoyara. Así que Ari se contentó con hacer eso por ella, y empezaba a resignarse que sería lo más cercano a hacerla su esposa.

Pero una mañana, después de seis días que le tomó reparar el techo, decidió darse una última oportunidad ye invitarla a dar un paseo. Para su sorpresa ella aceptó, y se mostró mucho más dispuesta a hablar y reír de lo que parecía no haberlo estar nunca.

Así y así, quedaron como novios, y la propuesta de matrimonio quedó registrada como la más inusual de la que se tenía memoria en la aldea. Contrario a la costumbre de hacer regalos como comida o animales, Ari le dio lo único que sabía Ylfa deseaba desesperadamente: un barco.

Quizá no tan espectacular o imponente como el de Thors, pero era una nave recia, amplia y bellamente tallada. Cuando Ylfa la vio, simplemente le sonrió y asintió. —Sí, si quiero casarme contigo.

Cinco simples palabras que fueron el mundo para Ari, y aunque Islandia no sería el lugar ideal para criar a los hijos y prosperar, para él era el paraíso encarnado y para ella, pues era el único mundo que conocía, y no podía pedir más. Esa pequeña fierecilla hija del troll, no había sido domada, pero Ari había sido aceptado por ella, y ya todo era perfecto para los dos.


	3. Juego de bestias

Escena al final del capítulo 45.

**3.** Juego de bestias

La nieve había cesado, finalmente esa endemoniada masa blanquecina que congelaba y quemaba a la vez había dejado de caer dejando sólo una capa blanca que entorpecía toda labor. La mayoría de los ocupantes del campamento se resguardaban inteligentemente en el interior de las construcciones, sólo algunos inconscientes seguían afuera.

Primero uno, contemplando el amanecer mientras su aliento se expresaba en nubes de vapor, luego un segundo, un tercero y un cuarto que acudían a una cita. Los cuatro eran bestias carroñeras, ya fuera por la fuerza, por convicción o por gusto, habían aprendido a robar y aprovecharse de las desgracias de otros.

Thorfinn dio unos pasos al frente para demandar el reto, Askeladd asintió mirando a la distancia por el quinto que se había retrasado. Volteó a verlo y retrasó un poco el enfrentamiento con el muchacho, Bjorn había llegado.

Canute era distinto de todos ahí, Thorkell era más como un enorme niño a quien le divertía la guerra, Thorfinn un muchacho perdido en un mundo violento que se lo había tragado, sólo Bjorn y Askeladd eran iguales, amantes de las batallas, personas sin honor pero justos, bestias viejas que habían nacido en las batallas y sólo se sentían vivas en ellas.

Por eso, Askeladd prefirió pelear antes con Bjorn que con Thorfinn. El rubio sabía que Bjorn no iba a sobrevivir, y Bjorn sabía que pronto iba a morir, así que sin un acuerdo verbal decidieron que iba a morir por la espada de Askeladd, morir pacíficamente en una cama no era muerte digna de un guerrero, sin honor o no, no importaba, de cualquier modo no iba a resucitar en el Valhalla.

Como si estuvieran jugando, la primer bestia mostró los dientes, la otra también, se miraron unos momentos e intercambiaron palabras sin sentido ya para esa hora de la vida, la amistad entre bestias no existe, sólo es una forma de nombrar la costumbre a la compañía.

La pelea inició, se dio y acabó.

Askeladd limpió la sangre de Bjorn de su espada, la contienda no duró, no hubo heridas heroicas ni vidas salvadas, al final, ese encuentro sólo tenía un solo propósito: que Bjorn muriera como debía ser muerto. Como un guerrero, como la bestia asesina y carroñero que fue toda la vida que ambos se conocieron.

-Perdón por mantenerte esperando niño. —Askeladd agitó la mano llamando a Thorfinn mientras veía el cuerpo cubierto de Bjorn, —Ven, jugaré contigo.


	4. I El pequeño guerrero

Secuencia del final del capítulo 7

**4. **I. El pequeño guerrero

Cuando Thorfinn sintió el peso del pequeño cuchillo entre sus manos ansiosas, sintió su sangre hervir de emoción al imaginarse entrar al campo de batalla. Como la de un bravo guerrero cuyos enemigos caían por centenares bajo el ataque de su espada. Dejaría atrás los juegos de niños, espadas de madera y lanzas sin punta agitándose sin ninguna clase de adiestramiento y matando sólo imaginariamente.

Eso quedaba atrás.

Ahora sería un bravo guerrero como su padre, sería admirado y temido por igual. Su leyenda se extendería por toda Islandia e iría más allá de los mares tempestuosos. El niño se quedaba en las memorias, y el luchador sería el presente.

¡Cuánto vio en ese débil reflejo de la hoja afilada en sus manos!

Y como habían llegado, se fueron. La repentina mano de Thors sobre aquella misma cuchilla evaporó las ideas de grandeza de Thorfinn, asustado y sorprendido miró en los oscuros ojos de su padre buscando la cálida mirada de siempre, pero a cambio sólo halló una cuestionante y un gesto recio.

-La espada es un arma para matar a otros, ¿a quién vas a matar con esto? —preguntó el padre.

-A mis enemigos. —respondió el niño sin dudar.

Thors se inclinó y tomó los hombros de su hijo, —Escúchame Thorfinn, no tienes enemigos. Nadie en el mundo es tu enemigo. No hay necesidad de que lastimes a nadie.

Thorfinn respondió molesto a las insinuaciones de su padre, ¡vaya contradicción! Thors se iba a pelear contra el enemigo, y él mismo decía que no había tal cosa.

El pequeño salió corriendo lejos de las verdades de su progenitor; aún con la idea clara de ser guerrero, lo iba a ser, no importaba si tenía que desobedecer a su padre, abandonar a su madre y cometer la tontería más grande que jamás hubiera hecho.

Iba a ser el mejor guerrero de todos. Le demostraría a papá que estaba equivocado.


	5. II El guerrero perdido

De los sucesos de capítulo 17

**5. **II El guerrero perdido

Miró sorprendido a la mujer, ¿no acababa de decirle que corriera? ¿no debía estar apurada en salvar la vida? ¿qué hacía ahí?

Se aseguró que el fuego no pudiera ser apagado, que ya ningún soldado se acercara había tres en el piso y aún tenía la sangre tibia del otro en sus manos, escuchaba a los pobladores correr apurados cuando notaron los barcos acercarse…

Pero esa mujer no se movía.

Por primera vez se animó a verle la cara, muy a pesar de que detestaba ver la similitud que mantenía con las facciones de su propia madre (en quien no le gustaba pensar), y encontró algo que lo asustó más que las amenazadoras armas de los hombres que acababa de matar: una tristeza indescriptible.

Algo se le encogió en el interior, y volteó a los barcos llegando y a sus _compañeros _ desembarcando. Su respiración se agitó y sintió lágrimas picar sus ojos, antes de que la primera pudiera caer alguien lo golpeó en la espalda.

-Heya, buen trabajo Thorfinn —dijo Askeladd, —este lugar se ve mejor de lo que pensaba. No hay que perder tiempo, tenemos que llevarnos todo antes de que el enemigo llegue.

Vio al hombre y al resto de su tropa perderse entre las cabañas incendiadas matando a todo aquél que no pudo correr.

Ratas. Chacales. Buitres… tantas palabras para nombrarlos.

Vikingos.

Suspiró y echó al fondo de la cabeza la cara de su madre, las lágrimas de la mujer y el rostro de su padre, imaginándolo cuán decepcionado estaría al ver en qué se había convertido.

Siguió a Askeladd y los demás.


	6. III El guerrero asustado

Alrededor del capítulo 71

**6. **III. El guerrero asustado

Había oído de un mundo glorioso de batallas eternas donde el placer de la victoria era embriagante y aquél de la derrota era casi desconocido. Un lugar casi poético de honor, gloria y vida infinita que se pasaba entre camaradas caídos y avantes por igual, donde las más gloriosas leyendas vivían codo a codo embelesados con la sangre de la batalla y los cantos de las valquirias.

Había oído tantas cosas.

¿Dónde estaba ese añorado Valhalla?

¿Dónde estaban los banquetes ofrecidos por Odín y las amazonas con sus cascos alados?

¿Dónde estaba la alegría?

Sólo era una horda de cadáveres putrefactos e incompletos matándose inútilmente entre ellos. Una lluvias de flechas por aquí, estocadas mortales por allá, un hachazo por acá… la cabeza rodaba, los miembros caían en pedazos, los ojos estallaban en la cabeza, y ninguno se detenía.

-¿Aún aquí? —preguntó la voz que una vez fue su mundo. Askeladd.

Y ese amigo-enemigo le dijo de la verdad de la mentira que era Valhalla. Tembló asustado de saber que no había nada más allá de la vida de batallas que otra vida sin fin de más peleas y muerte que no terminaría jamás.

Jadeó dándose cuenta de lo que esperaba por él, de lo que seguiría cuando acabara su miserable existencia, y no acababa ahí.

Miró más abajo, a sus pies agitándose desesperados por no caer en el vacío, más allá… la pila de cadáveres queriendo alcanzarlo y llevarlo con ellos, los rostros anónimos de las vidas que arrancó.

-Al menos escucha sus penas… —Dijo Askeladd.

Y Thorfinn no pudo sentir otra cosa que terror absoluto al ver la enorme altura de la pila de cuerpos queriendo todos ser escuchados.

No supo qué le causó más terror, si pensar en lo que esos muertos le harían o, el darse cuenta de cuántas personas había matado y no saber ni cuándo había ocurrido todo eso.


	7. IV El guerrero verdadero

Por el final del capítulo 71

**7. **IV El guerrero verdadero

El esclavo se levanta tras la trifulca con los malditos que arruinaron su campo, ve a su _amigo_, el único que le ha reconocido como tal, darle apoyo y caminar a su lado compartiendo su miserable estado. Apenas con un ojo medianamente útil y el otro completamente amoratado habla de vidas pasadas, de su miedo a la violencia tras una vida de guerrero con manos manchadas de sangre, de un muchacho perdido que estaba vacío y fue dicho, que al ser un hombre vacío podía ser llenado y volverse alguien distinto.

Einar voltea a Thorfinn, si no tuviera la cara tan hinchada como la tiene se reiría, pero sólo contempla la resolución en los ojos húmedos del rubio. Él que no ha conocido nada más allá de su vida de campesino y ahora de esclavo, sólo sabe de la guerra que huyó, así que no puede comprender las palabras de Thorfinn, sin embargo sólo entiende una cosa, y que es quizá la más importante.

Las batallas de sangre y muerte son sólo material de guerra que los cobardes y los hambrientos de poder hacen.

La batalla verdadera empieza a partir de ese día. Thorfinn ha entendido el camino de su padre, igual que Thors, está decidido a renacer como un guerrero verdadero.


	8. El rey constructor

De entre los capítulos 37 al 39 y 75

**8**. El Rey constructor

Canute había sido un príncipe ingenuo y cobarde por muchos años. La forzada jornada de conquista, impuesta por su padre sólo lo llevó a ser presa de bandidos reclamándolo como botín de guerra.

Claro, ese noble con facciones de mujer y temperamento de chiquillo mimado no podía ser el hijo del gran rey conquistador. Sin embargo, cuando la sangre, la maldad y la crueldad comenzaron a colarse a su pequeña burbuja de seguridad sólo reaccionó del único modo en que pudo.

Miedo.

Quedando con dos opciones: sucumbir ante el terror y esperar sólo por el momento de su inminente muerte o sacudirse el estremecimiento y dar un paso adelante. Aunque a un precio elevado. Sacrificar para obtener.

Ahora tiene que admitir que está agradecido de la muerte de ese muchacho asustadizo, herido fatalmente el día que Thorkell y su tropa diezmaron a los hombres de Askeladd. Las palabras del religioso quitaron la neblina de sus ojos, '_cuando vi la verdadera cara del mundo, perdí toda esperanza_' que desolación, darse cuenta que el pedido de su Dios era incompatible con la realidad.

Viendo a Björn enloquecido de furia ciega, se dio cuenta de lo bajo que un humano podía caer, siendo expulsados del paraíso y siendo capaces de caer más lejos. '¡_Qué tristeza!_' pensó al verlo. Si no había paraíso al cual regresar, ni tierra prometida que recuperar, se dijo con firmeza.

Él recrearía ese paraíso perdido en la tierra.

Muchos años han pasado, muchos han caído y muchas cosas han cambiado. El muchacho temeroso es ahora un hombre curtido en la batalla y la política, si bien el paraíso aún está muy lejos de ser una realidad él ha hecho su obra con él.

Inglaterra y Dinamarca son sus campos fértiles para levantar su utopía, a costa de la cabeza de su padre y la salud de su hermano pronto a morir, al igual que de miles de vidas anónimas. Un paraíso con cimientos de sangre en un mundo que se destruye a sí mismo, no suena extraño.

Canute está ahora en Dinamarca, ha tomado posesión de la segunda corona que pertenecía a su hermano mayor. Harald tuvo que morir para que Canute tomara control, fue un buen hermano pero el menor no se lamenta de haber envenenado al mayor. Sacrificar para obtener, una vez más.

El constructor está listo para dar el siguiente paso. Está casi seguro que el fantasma de su hermano se unirá a la cabeza parlante de su padre que le acompaña en la vigilia del insomnio. Se pregunta qué le dirá, qué preguntará, ¿reclamará?

No importa, ahora tiene que seguir su camino elegido esa mañana nevada estando con el religioso. Tiene aún mucho por construir.


	9. El final de muchas cosas

**Sobre el capítulo 54  
**

**9. **El final de muchas cosas

-Ah, ah… ah… —su respiración lo está matando. Mira con ojos desorbitados alrededor de él, la locura, los gritos, la sangre, tanta confusión, caos.

Caos dentro y fuera de él, todo estaba perdido, tan tarde para todo.

Jadea queriendo sacar esas confusas sensaciones de su cabeza, ¿por qué Askeladd estaba ahí sangrando con esos cadáveres alrededor?

Más aun, ¿por qué Canute ha incrustado su espada en el pecho del mercenario?

Apresura el paso para recibir el cuerpo que cae, estira los brazos para evitar que Askeladd golpee el piso, ahora tiene las fuerzas para recibir al moribundo no como aquella vez con su padre de quien sólo pudo sujetarse a su ropa, con sus extremidades débiles y su estupidez de niño. Aun así, el peso de Askeladd le gana un poco y termina apoyándole en el piso.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿cómo pudiste haber actuado tan estúpidamente y dejar que atravesaran? ¡idiota! —Thorfinn grita apenas comprendiendo lo que está pasando. Le urge que se ponga de pie y puedan huir, no hay tiempo que perder.

Askeladd sonríe sardónicamente ante esas palabras y el gesto desencajado del muchacho, sabe que aunque Thorfinn está furioso por ese deliberado acto suicida, también está asustado del razonamiento que poco a poco va llegando a su mente.

Saber que perderá su razón de vida.

-Sólo mátame, perdón por hacerte esperar por tanto, pero puedes tener mi vida ahora. Perdón que te la dé, ahora que está acabando, que decepcionante, así que mátame, somos enemigos después de todo ¿no?

La respiración de Thorfinn empieza a complicarse más, —¿Vas a morir? Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

-Apresúrate y hazlo, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Los dos enemigos/aliados/camaradas/rivales… esas dos personas se miran e intercambian reclamos y lástimas, Thorfinn exige su derecho a un duelo justo, Askeladd se lamenta por los patéticos desplante del niño… aún es un niño. Un chiquillo bobo que se ha aferrado por años a una venganza que le dé razones y metas, ahora que se le acaban, sabe que Thorfinn está aterrado más que furioso.

-Tú… a partir de ahora… después de que muera, ¿qué harás con tu vida, Thorfinn?

El gesto avergonzado de Thorfinn aun bajo esas pesadas capas de enojo es claro para Askeladd, se ríe de saber que está en lo correcto y que el chico no ha pensado en nada más.

Sabe que no tiene ninguna clase de autoridad, que el muchacho no tiene más respeto por él que el que podría tener por Canute, Björn o cualquier otro, que esa relación odio/deuda/respeto es lo que les ha mantenido en calma, pero sabe que Thorfinn lo ve con cierta consideración, quizá es la última figura que porta cierto dominio sobre las decisiones del otro.

-Es suficiente, es tiempo de seguir adelante. No deberías estar desperdiciando tus años en este maldito lugar… lejos, muy lejos de aquí… más allá del mundo de Thors, como el hijo de Thors debes ir ahí. Ésa es tu verdadera batalla. Conviértete en un verdadero guerrero… Hijo de Thors.

Ahí se acaba el aliento del hombre que se convirtió en su tormento y compañía, arrancada de sus manos, la oportunidad de haber acabado con su vida… Askeladd está muerto.

Canute se acerca y le habla de justicias y verdades, de posibles libertades y un mundo más tranquilo, pero Thorfinnn no escucha, no tiene más para él… y cuando finalmente su turbulencia emocional pasa a sus facciones, ve al príncipe con un gesto extraviado.

Como el animal en que se ha convertido, ataca con la fiereza de quien está rodeado y perdido. Levantar el puño contra el príncipe y futuro rey, Thorkell lo detiene de embestir de nuevo y se queda en el piso, mientras su mundo se colapsa y las cosas como le eran conocidas acaban sin que él siquiera pueda darse cuenta de que lo están haciendo.


	10. El comienzo de otras cosas

De los capítulos más recientes.

**10**. El principio de otras cosas.

Los años han pasado desde que Thorfinn decidió dejar ir y recibir de nuevo, desde que se dio cuenta que su vacío interno podía ser llenado con toda clase de cosas, que de él dependía ser o no una persona mejor y diferente. De cuando Askeladd le dio lo que pareció ser la lección más importante, que era necesario enfrentar su pasado y dar el siguiente paso.

Los tiempos de las batallas, los campos sangrientos y la mente saturada de odio y sed de venganza quedaron perdidos en las memorias del pasado, ahora se siente mejor de lo que creyó era posible sentirse. Thorfinn ve que la renuncia a la violencia parece haberle dejado más que sus muchos años entregado a ella.

Con Einar y el trabajo necesario han limpiado el bosque, sus cultivos crecen vigorosos y nadie más ha vuelto a meterse con ellos, hasta parece impensable creer que aún son esclavos. Por primera vez desde que era niño se siente satisfecho con su vida, y sonríe casi con cualquier cosa sin con ello vengan amargas reprimendas de su mente agresiva diciéndole que no pierda el tiempo, que debe entrenar.

Mientras tiene la hoz en la mano y corta los largos tallos del trigo, a veces se pregunta que si tuviera aquellos cuchillos con los que mató a tanta gente, aún sería tan letal como en aquellos viejos tiempos. Espera que no, espera que ese pasado se haya quedado ahí, con Askeladd, Canute, Thorkell y los demás. Que no lo alcance ya.

-¿Estás bien? —Einar le pregunta, —apresúrate, quiero alcanzar la comida de Arneis cuando todavía está caliente.

-Sí, sí. —Thorfinn asiente y sigue trabajando.

Los dos compañeros están más ansiosos que nunca, no sólo el Amo les dijo dos días atrás que a ese paso serán libres en cuestión de meses, desde que el padre del Amo enfermó y Arneis fue enviada a su cuidado hay comida caliente y deliciosa esperando por ellos después de la larga jornada de trabajo. Todo se ve tan bien.

Sin embargo, Thorfinn no ha dejado de pensar en la pregunta de Einar de qué es lo que haría una vez que fuera libre. Ir a Islandia, quedarse en la granja… ir más allá de los mares conocidos.

No sabe, aún no sabe lo que hará, las cosas se ven tan posibles en ese momento que siente que cualquier cosa que imagine y quiera será posible.

No está consciente que nuevas maquinaciones se crean no muy lejos de él, que los viejos protagonistas de sus tiempos oscuros aún se retuercen por ahí ideando y decidiendo.

No importa, si el conflicto toca de nuevo a sus puertas y queda en medio de una batalla de nuevo, el hijo de Thors ha aprendido la lección de su padre, y sabe que sin importar lo que pase, ya no repetirá los errores de antes.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, ya sé que aún falta por saber para donde van las cosas, pero ya debía acabarla antes de que me olvidara de ella. Vinland Saga es de las pocas series que siguen sin dejar de gustarme, aunque es medio irregular y ahora se ha calmado mucho la acción; la historia, los personajes, los escenarios... todo está tan bien trabajado que sería sensacional si algún día se convierte en serie animada.

Gracias por el review **Charlotte Baudelaire** por el review, y a aquella gente que leyó.

Saludos!


End file.
